Chalk Outline
by zemyx11219
Summary: Songfic for Chalk Outline - Three Days Grace. MxM. Very OOC. VERY MINOR spoilers for anime. Rated T. Romance, Angst, Tradegy, Hurt/Comfort. Yaoi, Abuse, Depression, Selfharm, Character Death, *kind of* Suicide, Mafia. I suck at summaries. THE STORY IS AMAZING!


Songfic. If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Song: **Three Days Grace** - **Chalk Outline **I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS, THREE DAYS GRACE WROTE THE SONG AND PREFORMED IT!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Abuse, Depression, Selfharm, Character Death, Suicide (kind of), Mafia.

**Pairing: **MelloxMatt

* * *

**_I've been cursed_**  
**_I've been crossed_**  
**_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_**  
**_I've been cut_**  
**_I've been opened up_**  
**_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_**

"If I tell you to do it, I mean you do it. AND WHEN I TELL YOU TO!" The blonde mafia leader yelled at the redhead before slapping him hard. "Do you think money is simple to get?! Can you even _dream_ of how many people I kill a month to keep you alive?!"

"N-no...I'm sorry, I was in the middle of the dungeon, I just wanted to finish..." He spoke quietly, tears threatening to fall. "I didn't think it would take that long, Mello."

At that, Mello punched him in the face, sending him against the wall. "DID I ASK YOU THINK ABOUT IT?! NO! I told you to go pick up the shipment! Now we're down MONEY, Matt! The money that keeps you here, that lets you go the hospital when you have to!"

Matt leaned against the wall, "I-I'm sorry, Mels...Honest..."

Mello only growled and punched his stomach as hard as he could, ripping open the newly sewed and slightly healed gash on his stomach. "Next time, you'd better drop everything and go. Even if you die in your game." Mello moved away, letting Matt fall to the ground as blood seeped into his jacket. "Go get that cleaned up, I don't have the money to take you to the hospital again."

"M-Mels...Ooowww..." Mello kicked him harshly in the stomach as he left. Matt layed there, trying not to move anymore. He kind of hoped he'd die, but then he remembered Mello...His love for Mello ruled his life. Matt sat up after a while and went to the bathroom to clean up his cuts. _I'll clean up the blood later...Before Mello gets back..._

_**You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
(Wash away)  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline**_

_"80, 90, 100, 110...Faster and faster, but I can't seem to win...Black and blue, along with white...When will all the pain end?" _Matt sung quietly to himself as he layed in bed, praying Mello wouldn't realize he hadn't cleaned today. He heard the door open and he held his breath.

"Matt. Get your lazy $ ^ up! NOW!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He jumped from the bed and threw on some clothes quickly before turning to look at Mello. "Y-yeah, Mels?"

Mello only threw a bag at him. "You have shipment to pick up. Before you leave for it, though, pack your crap. Take it with you and once you deliver my shipment, I want you out."

"W-what?! M-Mello, why? What did I do? I swear, I'll be a better boyfriend! Please, your all I have!" Matt couldn't stop the tears that streamed his face.

"You heard what I said. You have an hour to pack." Mello walked out, leaving Matt standing there dumbly.

Matt, even as tears fell, began packing quickly. He threw in as many games as he could, he only had a few clothes that barely filled the bag. Matt tried to remember where everything was that he wanted to take, but his mind kept going back to the same thoughts. _What happened to the old Mello? The annoying one that didn't care what I did...Did...Did I do something wrong? Am I the reason he changed? I can't do anything right, that's why he beats me everyday...It must be my fault...He's probably found someone else who can do everything I can't..._

_**I've been cold  
In the crypt  
But not as the cold as the words across your lips  
You'll be sorry baby  
Some day  
When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay**_

Matt sped down the roads, he wouldn't get caught anymore. He had to get this to Mello so he wouldn't be killed. The cars behind him swerved as much as he did. He tried to lose them every chance he got, quick turns, swerving through tight spaces, anything he could think of, but they still followed him. _Damn, what's with these people?!_ He thought as he continued down a deserted street. Suddenly bright lights filled his vision and he saw cars blocking his path. he quickly hit his brakes and swerved not to hit them. _They beat me here? Really?_ He smirked slightly before stepping out of the car and raising his hands in surrender.

"Wait a minute. Since when have the Japanese been allowed to carry such nice guns? Yeah, I stole the drugs. We needed the money. Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me? What's the point in firing?" Before he had even finished, they were firing. He fell against his car and could only think of how mad Mello would be. The cigarette he'd been smoking fell from his lips and was extinguished by the blood that stained his coat.

_"Matt, you_ idoit_! I told you to bring the shipment, your worthless! You can't even outrun the Japanese? You have no right to be in my Mafia!"_ Yeah...That's what Mello would say, Matt knew him too well.

* * *

Across town, Mello layed in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked to his side where Matt should have been laying, redhair in a mess and sound asleep. _I needed the money...To take care of him. I need him out, to get more money...When he gets back I'll explain..._ Mello got up and went into his bathroom, he picked up the razor on the counter, and dragged it across his legs. He'd always cut after a fight with Matt, especially if he'd hurt Matt. The phone rang and sprang up to answer it, ignoring the pain and blood that came from his cuts.

"M-Matt?!" He'd hoped Matt was calling to comfirm the pick up.

_"No, Near. I work with the SPK and we have apprehended Matt on suspicion of being an acomplice in the stealing of drugs from Mafias. Our suspicions were proven true when he admitted it. I knew he worked for your Mafia, so I'm calling to say that my men have successfully executed Mail Jeevas and have brought in your shipment as evidence." _With that said, Near hung up. Leaving Mello sad, confused, and overall angry.

"Matt...I didn't mean for you to get killed...I'm so sorry...But the next time I see you, be it Heaven or Hell, I swear by every ounce of chocolate in the world, You. _Will_. Pay." Mello glared at a picture of Matt he kept on his dresser. _I _hate_ you. I always have._ Mello threw picture to the ground and stomped out, intent on catching Kira then killing Near.

_**You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
(Wash away)  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline**_

**_(All you left behind...)_**

**_You left me here like a chalk outline_**  
**_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_**  
**_To wash away_**  
**_(Wash away)_**  
**_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_**  
**_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_**  
**_All you left behind_**  
**_Is a chalk outline_**

_"Mihael...Why are you doing this?" _Mello could only stare in horror as he saw what the Japanese had left. He swore he heard Matt talking, but he could see his lifeless body near his car.

"Matt..." Mello knew there had to be more people, snipers with guns, but he didn't care. He ran and held onto Matt and cried. "Matt! I'm sorry..._I'm_ the retard...I never deserved you, you were always better than me! I love you..."

_"No...It's my fault. I wasn't good enough for you, I was lazy. I know why you beat me now...I couldn't do anything right..." _Again, Mello could swear he heard Matt talking._ I must be going insane..._ He thought.

"Matt...It was never your fault. You were perfect..._I_ was the one who was lazy. _I_ was the one who deserved to be beat everyday, not you..." Mello heard a gunshot, he moved quickly and looked around, he saw no one. He heard another shot. He smiled and fell next to Matt. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him. "I...I love you...M-Matt...I...Deserved what...I did...To you..." He smiled and rested his head on Matt's chest, falling happily into the darkness where he was greeted by the only man he would ever love.

_"Why? You should have lived."_

_"Not without you. I'm sorry. You were too perfect for me. I love you, Matt."_

_"I love you, too...Forever."_

* * *

Ok, I know, I know. It's a crappy ending and it sucks. I just thought this song fit them soo well! (If you've watched the anime, you know why.)


End file.
